Blunt Weapon Proficiency
The ability to possess great skill in wielding varying blunt type weaponry. A variation of Weapon Proficiency. Also Called *Blunt Force Weapon Proficiency/Skill *Enhanced Bat Proficiency/Enhanced Batmanship *Enhanced Club Proficiency/Enhanced Clubmanship *Enhanced Hammer Proficiency/Skill *Enhanced Macemanship/Enhanced Mace Proficiency *Heavy Weapon Proficiency/Enhanced Heavy Weaponship/Proficiency Capabilities Users are able to demonstrate brutal aptitude and great proficiency in using blunt type weaponry: varying types of melee weapons solely meant to inflict heavy blunt force damage and/or trauma, making the user very dangerous in close quarters combat. The user can also break down structures and take out heavily armored enemies. Applications *Perform devastating, hard-hitting strikes. *Smash and crush opponents flat. *Break almost any defense. *Shock Wave/Earthquake Generation. Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Demonic Weaponry *Divine Weaponry *Empathic Weaponry *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Strength *Hammer Generation *Intuitive Aptitude *Magic Weaponry *Sentient Weaponry *Soul-Bound Weaponry *Weapon Creation *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Physiology *Weapon Proficiency Touch *If the user possesses energy capabilities, they may be able to perform: **Energy Blast via swings **Energy Infusion **Ergokinetic Blade Construction **Blunt Weapon-shaped Energy Beam Emission **Spatial Slicing **Temporal Slicing Limitations *May be very hard to lift. *User may be in trouble from mid to long range. *May hinder user's movement. Known Users Cartoons Manga/Anime Video Games Known Weapons *Cloud Hammer (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Sacred War Hammer of Lei Lang (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Mjolnir (Norse Mythology) *Piko Piko Hammer (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Forge of Solus Prime (Transformers: Prime) *Time Magic Hammer (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Gallery Cartoons Sacred_War_Hammer_of_Lei_Lang.png|The Sacred War Hammer of Lei Lang (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) is a weapon of mass destruction that causes anything it strikes to explode. Hammersummon.gif|Sardonyx (Steven Universe) uses a war hammer made from Garnet's gauntlets and Pearl's spear. Ultra_Magnus.jpg|Ultra Magnus (Transformers Prime) using the massive hammer, Forge of Solus Prime, with great skill and power, even it was only for a short time. Comics Rosy_the_Rascal.png|Rosy the Rascal (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) is Amy's counterpart, and wields the more deadly Anti Piko Piko Hammer. Mjolnir.jpg|Mjolnir (Marvel Comics) is the weapon of the god of thunder, Thor, and has many special abilities, such as weather and energy manipulation or teleportation and resurrection. Films Thundering_Rhino's_Cloud_Hammer.png|Thundering Rhino (Kung Fu Panda 2) wielding his Cloud Hammer with great skills and strength, famous far and wide. Gamebooks Menace_Wielding_Setra.png|Menace (Queen's Rebellion) wielding her living scepter, Setra as a hammer. Manga/Anime Verethragna_as_a_Hammer.png|Beluga J. Heard (Black Cat) turning his Verethragna bazooka into a hammer with destructive striking force. LoveShiktaiEpisode280.jpg|Love Aikawa's (Bleach) Zanpakutō, Tengumaru, is a giant mace that can launch fire attacks. Lavi's_Iron_Hammer.png|Lavi (D.Gray-Man) wields his Iron Hammer with great skill, along with its stretching and expanding abilities and elemental control. Suzuno_Hammer.jpg|Suzuno Kamazuki (The Devil is a Part-Timer!) wields a massive hammer with ease despite her petite size. Darkray_and_Death_Angel_Weapons.png|Darkray (Kurohime) wielding the Death Angel Mace in her weapon form, along with five others. Rider's_Gun_Hammer.png|Rider (Kurohime) wielding his Gun Hammer, which shoots the target at impact, increasing damage. Kabutowari.png|Jinin Akebino (Naruto) using the hammer of the Kabutowari to increase the axe's strength, or by itself to create shock waves. Summoningshellkotetsu.jpg|Kōtetsu Hagane (Naruto) summoning his conch-shell looking mace, which can transform into a bird-like weapon and pierce through ground. Kaoru_Matsubara's_Hammer.png|Kaoru Matsubara (PowerPuff Girls Super Z) can wield her hammer with great strength. Kokoa_Shuzen's_Mace.png|Kokoa Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire Season II) easily wielding her transforming bat, Kō, as a 100 kg iron mace, or sometimes a hammer. TCG Time_Magic_Hammer.png|The Time Magic Hammer (Yu-Gi-Oh!) can open a time hole that absorbs the opponents. Video Games Mace.jpg|Death (Darksiders) wielding an enchanted mace. Pinocchimon.png|Puppetmon (Digimon) wielding its revolver-styled Bullet Hammer, which will vanquish the targets via hammer impact and gunpowder blast. D_hammer.jpg|King Dedede (Kirby) wielding his signature hammer. KIRBYHAMMER.png|Hammer Kirby (Kirby) wielding a hammer after absorbing an enemy with the hammer weapon. Link_Wielding_the_Skull_Hammer.png|Link (The Legend of Zelda) wields many hammers for battle and other purposes, the Skull Hammer being the biggest. Stalfos_(The_Wind_Waker).png|Stalfos (The Legend of Zelda) wielding their Gigantic Maces inexpertly yet with deadly force. Rachel_Ninja_Gaiden.jpg|Rachel (Ninja Gaiden) wielding her Inferno Hammer. Reinhardt.png|Reinhardt (Overwatch) can use a highly mechanized hammer for destructive effects. Amy_trophy_pose_(SSBWIU).png|Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) wielding her signature Piko Piko Hammer with great force, despite her delicate-looking build. ... Long_Hammer.png|... In Sonic Adventure she gains usage to the Long Hammer to increase her striking strength and range. Pedit.png|Inklings (Splatoon)... 250px-Splat Roller.png|...can use Rollers, like the Splat Roller, which can be used as blunt melee weapons, with proficiency. 652px-Hero Suit.png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) can use one Roller weapon... Hero Roller Replica.jpg|...the Hero Roller, with proficiency. MarioandLuigi.png|Mario and Luigi (Super Mario series) both wield hammers with great skill. For example, ... Luiginary_Hammer.jpg|... Mario using the Luiginary Hammer for great destructive force. Thor_H.png|Thor (Valkyrie Crusade) wielding her huge lightning hammer with great destructive force. Web Animation NoraHammer2_copy.jpg|Nora Valkyrie (RWBY) about to hit something using her hammer, Magnhild, which can fire shots and be used as a boosting force, or transform into a grenade launcher. Category:Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Peak Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Metal-based Abilities Category:Object-based Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Galleries